


With Love Comes... Cats?

by aziekdelkins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aziekdelkins/pseuds/aziekdelkins
Summary: A short fluffy fic where Keith is overwhelmed by the nice gesture that Lance does for him.





	With Love Comes... Cats?

It wasn’t much, really. Nothing huge, important, or ground-breaking. At least, not to Lance. To Keith, however, it was a very big deal. For a kid who had grown up in the foster system, it meant a lot to him when someone genuinely cared about him. There had really only been a couple people that Keith had let inside his personal bubble because he could tell that they actually cared. One of those people was Lance.

When they had first met, it wasn’t something like you would see in a rom com or read about in those sappy romantic stories. Keith had been in third period gov class, senior year of high school, and Keith had fallen asleep during one of the many long and boring lectures. Unfortunately, no one had thought to wake him up as the bell rung and as a result, Keith slept through the bell and into passing period. 

He had startled awake when he felt a hand tapping his shoulder, and squinted up at the boy with the blue, blue eyes. 

“Uh, you’re in my seat man. You’re gonna be late for fourth period.”

Keith scrambled to get up and get his things together, with a muttered, “Shit,” under his breath. He waved at his rescuer as he raced out the doorway, and got to his calculus class with a second to spare before the bell rang.

After that, it was a couple weeks until Keith saw his hero again, this time in the cafeteria. He usually didn’t eat there, opting to take the open campus freedom and leave school grounds for lunch, but that day he hadn’t had his car since it had broken down the night before.

He found himself walking over to where the brown haired boy was laughing at something the kid next to him had said, and had stood there awkwardly until he was noticed.

“Hey, you’re the kid who was sleeping in my seat!” the kid exclaimed, finally taking notice of Keith.

He nodded. “I just wanted to say thanks, because if you hadn’t woken me up, I likely would have slept through the whole day. I’m a very heavy sleeper.”

The other kid laughed, a hearty sound that washed over Keith like a warm blanket. “I’m Lance, and this man right here is my good friend Hunk. Do you want to sit with us today?”

“Sure. I’m Keith,” he said, sitting across from Lance. It became a regular thing for Keith to sit with Lance and his friends, which also included people like Pidge and Allura. 

As time went on, Lance and Keith began to hang out a lot more, and it was really no surprise to anyone but Keith when Lance asked him out on a date. He had of course said yes, and they continued to date through the rest of senior year and into college. Both had ended up going to Altea Tech, so it wasn’t hard to keep seeing each other.

Their relationship had grown to the point where they got an apartment together, and it was in this apartment that Keith was currently freaking out. In front of him was Lance, down on one bent knee, and in his hands was not a ring, but a cat. 

“I figured that since you love cats, and I love cats, that it was time for us to, well, get a cat.” Lance looked up at Keith through worried eyes, “Is that okay?”

Keith laughed and took the cat from Lance’s outstretched hands. “I think that is totally okay!” 

He sniffed a bit, looked at the cat dead in the eyes and told it, “We are going to be the best human cat trio that has ever walked the earth.”

He set the cat down on the ground, where it proceeded to walk away and jump up on their couch. Keith turned to Lance and smiled. “Come here you big idiot.”

They kissed and Lance pulled away to look at Keith’s face. “You really like him?”

“Of course I do, he’s from you, and I love anything that you do, and I love you.”

The cat was not impressed with this display of affection, curled up, and went to sleep. He was going to be a good addition to the family.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write a different fic and then was like... screw it, here's this thing.


End file.
